New Moon Confessions
by Drama Kagome
Summary: This takes place after the defeat of Naraku on a moon less night. Inuyasha turned human and Kagome is upset. He talks to her, but what does he say to her? WARNING Inuyasha is OOC. Inu-Kag Mir-San


NEW STORY

Don't get excited its just a wimpy one-shot that I've tried to post over and over again. But I swear this is the last time I'll post it. I thought about how I would change it. So here's the NEW version of New moon confessions. And it takes place after the final battle with Naraku. Just alittle warning Inuyasha is a little OOC. Mostly because he's human. R&R..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I repeat I NO own Inuyasha. (stupid lawyers)

...................

**New Moon Confessions**

....................

The battle is done.

Naraku is dead. Never to return.

The Jewel is complete.

Everyone is happy. Except for a dog-eared half-demon and miko from the future.

Now you see a demon-slayer, a monk, a miko, a fox child, and a dog-eared half-demon all sitting inside a small hut around the fire talking about what to do about what to do with the Jewel of Four Souls, or Shikon no Tama if you will.

"Okay what do we do now that the jewel is complete?" Asked the monk who's name is Miroku.

"Make a wish with it, what else?" Replied the dog-eared half-demon who's name is Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but what do we wish for?" The demon-slayer asked them, who's name is Sango.

"What do think we should do...Jewel?" Sango looked for the miko as known as Kagome. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." Miroku said looking everywhere for the missing miko. "Inuyasha go find Kagome!"

"Why should I have to go find that wench?" He questioned with a confused face.

"Your the only one who can find her scent and ask whats wrong with her!" Miroku yelled.

"Like that wench will tell me anything." He told them. "And plus have you forgot that tonight is the New Moon. Remember? The night I become a weak mortal. Like you guys." That earned him an evil glare from Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed Miroku. "How can you be that senseless? Just think about Kagome for once and how she's feeling. Now that Naraku is gone and the Jewel is complete, she may want to go back to her time FOR GOOD! Do you think she has a purpose to be here anymore?"

"Ofcourse I do!" Inuyasha screamed back at him.

"Then go asks her whats wrong then." Sango demanded.

"Fine!" Inuyasha gave up and went to the door. "I'll go see what her problem is then." Inuyasha exited the door.

"Do you think he'll tell her how he feels about her?" Sango asked Miroku while leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know my lovely Sango." He told her, wrapping his arm around her waist and bring her closer to him. "But most likely yes."

(With Kagome) (After she ran out)

"Okay what do we do now that the jewel is complete?" Asked the monk who's name is Miroku.

"Make a wish with it, what else?" Replied the dog-eared half-demon who's name is Inuyasha.

_"I need some time to think alone." _The miko thought, slowly getting up from her spot by the door and snuck outside. _"Hopefully Inuyasha doesn't notice I'm gone." _The miko walked to the outskirts of the village to her favorite place.

The Sacred Tree. Where her journey began more than a year and a half ago. Where she met Inuyasha. At fis\rst he was just a selfish jerk who only thought about Kikyo. Sure he is still just a selfish jerk, but she can't help but think if he really is still in love with her or just wants to be friends with her. _"Doesn't matter who he chooses. I'm going to be going home for good."_ Kagome sat down at the base of the tree and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself and put her head on her forearms.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked her. She looked up and saw a man in red with silver hair and dog ears, claws and fangs. Inuyasha.

"Just thinking." She told him, which was true. Inuyasha sat by her crissed-crossed and placed his trusty sword Tetsusiaga by his side.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"About what I should do now." Kagome answered him calmly then looked at his face. Pure worry and a bit of anger showed on his face.

_"She isn't planning on leaving does she?" _Inuyasha thought horrified. The thought of **his** Kaogme leaving made chills go up his spine

"I'm thinking about wether of not I should leave this era for my own era. I don't think I have purpose to stay here anymore. Naraku is dead, the Jewel is complete. You avenged Kikyo's death. Kouga died protecting me, so he won't be bothering you anymore about you protecting me. Or where I have gone to. I'll just--"

"Hold on right there Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted her. "Your not planning on leaving just because you don't have a purpose to be here any longer. What about Miroku, Sango or Shippo?"

"Sango can handle both herself and Miroku. Kaede can watch over Shippo for a while until he's old enough to take of himself." Kagome answered him while tears brimed.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked her, scooting closer to her.

"What do you mean what about you?"

"I mean who's going to handle me when I get out of control?"

"I....I don't know."

"Do you remember when we were fighting Kaguya?" Inuyasha asked her, while he was about an inch from her.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well there was a part were I liked most, besides me turning full demon," Just then the sun disappeared and Inuyasha's body pulsed and his dog ears turned human. His hair was now black instead of his silver. His fangs and claws turned to regular human teeth and fingernails. His golden eyes turned violet.

"What was that part?"

He hesitated before answering, "When you kissed me and I turned to my normal half-demon self." He looked down to her. Her face had hope written all over it. She was smiling his favorite smile. That gave him more courage to go on. "If we would have died when we were fighting Naraku, I would've thought that you have would of never known my true feelings about you."

"And what are your true feelings about me?" Kagome bowed her head.

"I was afraid to tell you sooner because you might reject me. But now I know that it will never happen." He wrapped his arm around her waist and took his other hand and lifted Kagome's head up to look at him. "I love you." Before she could reply his lips found her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Kagome, I love you and I have always loved you." He told her, his forehead against her forehead. "Everything that you do makes me love you even more."

"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome tears were sliding down her cheeks. Inuyasha kissed them away.

"Kagome you keep me in line. I don't lose control over myself anymore. Because of your faith in me." Inuyasha captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Deeping the kiss.

(Weeks later)

Now you see two happy couples. The miko and the half-demon and the demon-slayer and the monk. After Inuyasha and Kagome came back from the Sacred Tree, Miroku and Sango weren't surprised that they were together (at last). They chose to use the Sacred Jewel to bring back Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

_"I have to do it tonight."_ The half-demon thought. _"I want to make her mine forever."_ Inuyasha looked beside him, to Kagome who was talking with Sango about what were they going to do with their lives now.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you outside please?" Inuyasha asked her. She nodded her head. He picked her up and ran out the door and ran past the outskirts of the village and to a meadow. He sat down with her in his lap and began kissing her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone.

"You know I love you right?" He asked while breathing in her scent off her neck.

"Yeah, and I love you too." Kagome answered him while chills were going up her spine and her head felt dizzy.

"Well I was wondering if....." Inuyasha breathed in her scent once more then looking into her eyes. "If you would become my....mate?"

Kagome eyes grew large. "Yes, I'll be you mate." Inuyasha smiled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

And well you know the rest....

Kagome and Inuyasha had three children two boys and a girl. The girl was named after Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. Miroku and Sango had ten kids. (poor Sango). When Rin was old enough, she mated with Sesshomaru. They had three children also. Every body was happy. They had each other. And most importantly they had their lovers by their side through thick and thin.

END!

Okay I warned you that Inuyasha was OOC. But how did you like it? Was it good? I thought it was great. Well I don't got to much time to talk. I got to do my homework then go to bed. I have school in the morning. I hope that we get a delay though. I could use a hour or two off of school. Anyway I got to go.

R&R


End file.
